


Ghostly Intervention

by ethereal_doie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chenle and Renjun are cousins, Fluff, Jisung and Jeno are brothers, Kun is the real mvp of this fic, Light Angst, M/M, Mark Lee & Lee Taeyong Are Siblings, Noren, Past Child Abuse, Supernatural Elements, Yangyang is only briefly appearing, bestfriends renminhyuck, chensung - Freeform, chensung is more platonic actually, ghost boy! Jeno, mentions of physical and emotional abuse, other NCT members mentioned in passing, slight Markhyuck but only at the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereal_doie/pseuds/ethereal_doie
Summary: Huang Renjun, out of his own boldness had decided to rent an Apartment in an attempt to try and grow on his own, away from the availability and security of his family. His new home isn't perfect but it was ideal enough with a plus for comfort.It just didn't occur that his new home would be hunted.Jeno meanwhile is the house ghost who took an interest over the cute guy who invaded his property.Renjun wants to be independent. Too bad, his ghost roommate seemed to have gotten interest on pampering him if the Jeno cooking him meals and draping blankets whenever he falls asleep aren't indication enough.They got along well. To the point of late night movie 'dates' and calling each other insults that aren't really insults. To talking about their life.Too bad, secrets can end up ruining everything.Like the fact that Jeno hid the reality that he isn't quite 'dead' just yet.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> *I just want to note that a few things have been changed from the prompt for me to be able to fit more into the initial dynamics of the story. 
> 
> -First, Renjun rented an Apartment and not a House. His part time job hunting ass just can't afford a House just yet.
> 
> \- Jeno knows he's in a Coma. Did he try going into the light, maybe? Did he try going back to his body? All I can say is that it's not as simple as it seems.
> 
> *Also, this is slightly soulmates au. Red strings and fate interfering. That deal. I don't know it kind of just happened.

_**Prologue** _

 

Finally, after much begging and endless promises to his parents of constant updates on his life and a face time call at least twice a week, Huang Renjun managed to secure a place of his own. It’s a simple studio apartment, not really the first of his choices what with the busy roads outside and the old couple next door who he think wouldn’t warm up to him anytime soon. However, the place is enough warm and cozy for the colder days and with good ventilation for the summer. It wasn’t that big but sizable enough for two people to live in.

 

It's, in his opinion not perfect but quite convenient and practical and it's not like he could afford a better place. He’s a broke college student and the place, maybe by some miracle was one he is able to afford with his current savings. Speaking of which, he should start looking for a part-time job. His parents are already paying for his tuition and chipping in some extra cash whenever they can, he can’t let them pay for his living expenses too especially when he’s the one who insisted on being independent.

 

He’ll think more about it later. For now, he’s got a whole place to tidy up and organize. His eyes glanced towards the door that didn’t budge open when he tried peaking into it earlier and wondered what could’ve been inside. He tried using every single one of the keys handed to him and yet none of them perfectly managed to fit the keyhole. It was as if the room was purposely left like that, locked tightly and non accessible for Renjun even if technically, the place is his as of the moment.

 

Okay, thinking about it now, it just screams unsettling and downright suspicious. Who knows what actually goes on inside that locked room. Damn now all kinds of scenarios, some even illegal and inhumane are running on his mind.

 

That’s it. He’ll have to talk to the landlady and get worthy explanations as soon before his imagination gets wilder and he starts thinking about everything shady and bloody murder and something worthy of a netflix psycho-thriller series.

 

For now, it’s time to focus on making his new home as comfortable and screaming vibes that is very Huang Renjun like.

 

He started moving the side table, intending it to be by the windows instead. Why is it even by that corner of the wall anyway? It takes space, leaving less area to navigate towards the bedroom. With great effort, seeing as the wooden table is quite heavy, he finally managed to place it where he wanted it to be.

 

He then looked back to where the table had been,

 

Only to be greeted with a goddamn huge crack on the wall. It was as if someone took Thor’s hammer and slammed it on the area out of pure boredom before realizing how stupid their actions are three seconds later.

 

He groaned out of pure frustration. The table, it seemed was used to cover the whole thing up. The boy sighed, realizing his own dumbass by then. The place is too good to be true for such an affordable price. He should’ve known better.

 

Analyzing the dent, he figured maybe he can just use his artistic skills and do some miraculous work instead of placing the table back. Having someone to fix the wall would cost way too much so that option is a no go. He’ll have to figure it out some other time.

 

Now then, to take the promotional poster of some movie he never bothered learning what’s the hype on about, off of the wall. Renjun cursed, calling whoever the previous owner a straight up stupid. Who in the world would entirely glue a whole poster up on a wall? Taking it out could either chip parts of the paint or leave fragments of the poster on the wall. Dumb ass former resident should’ve just taped or pinned the damn poster.

 

He finally managed to peel it off the wall using a metal ruler and slowly scrapping in between.

 

He blinked. Of fucking course. Right in front of him, offending to the eyes is a huge drawing of a hairy dick.

 

He’s now one frustration away from bolting back to his parents house if only there isn’t these things called independence and pride. And the fact that he won't be able to take back his down payment.

 

Living inside the apartment is proving to be less and less ideal and he hasn’t even been staying that long. He decided to live on his own so obviously he needs to suck it up. Wow, adult life is actually hard and he isn’t even one yet. Also, in relation with his dilemma right now, he starting to miss his mom’s cooking and his father’s advises and their warm hugs and wow he should stop now because it isn’t the time for emo hours.

 

Focus on the task at hand, Huang Renjun, the one who lights up the world.

 

At least, maybe hopefully the ugly ass brown carpet isn’t hiding coffee stains under it. He lifted the carpet up, already fearing the worst.

 

Goddammit. Coffee stains. The world is a dumpster bin of disappointment. 

 

Now, he’s starting to really not like the idea of being independent. Regrettably, It’s not like there’s much he can do with it anyway, so might as well take up what he could get and try to be positive from there.

 

10 pm. Bedtime. Not really but organizing his things and rearranging furniture to his own liking had taken a toll on him and his body just screams wanting to rest. So bedtime it is.

 

Pulling out a pair of pajamas, he was headed to the bathroom for a quick freshening up when it happened...

 

_ The sound of a glass breaking resonated inside the apartment.  _

 

He quickly shrugged it out, thinking that it must’ve been his cat accidentally breaking yet another cup. Taking a mental note to clean the mess up later, he proceeded to brush his teeth while humming an impromptu song.

 

He then out of a sudden spat out, thankful to not have choked on toothpaste induced saliva as realization just hit him straight to the face.

 

_ He does not own a fucking cat! And he’s sure to have closed the windows and locked the doors earlier, so a stray couldn’t have been it. _

 

_ A burglar? Again closed windows and locked doors and he would’ve heard even the slightest of noises now that the rest of the apartment are in total silence. _

 

_ It couldn’t be the wind. Impossible. _

 

_ And No, he's not even going to consider that Science and Momentum and Area plus Velocity and the theory of Gravity may have something to do about it to. Science isn't bad. He just doesn't want to give Jaemin the satisfaction. _

 

_ A ghost?  _

 

Chills started running down his spine. What if it really is a ghost? It’s not that far fetched with someone like him who believes in aliens and other worldly entities. If it is one, wouldn’t that be cool?

 

Yes, he would so willingly meet a ghost. Not right now, though. It’s getting late and he still need to meet up with Jaemin tomorrow. He should go the fuck to bed. Speaking of which? When did he fix his bed? Had he been too tired to even remember? Did possible ghost roommate do it for him? Whatever, he'll just think about it tomorrow.

 

For now, sleep.With the thoughts of a possible ghost roommate in mind, the boy had let sleep finally take over him.

 

And there, out in one corner of Renjun’s room is a pair of eyes looking at him all curious even going as far as standing beside him and peeking, staring at his sleeping figure before vanishing into thin air.

 


	2. My Apartment is Hunted, Jaemin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't mind the sudden change of mood and atmosphere within each scene...

“My apartment is hunted, I’m telling you”

“In what ways?” Jaemin placed a cup of instant coffee in front of his friend and tossing him a few sugar packets before sitting right in front. Renjun raised a brow, unimpressed "Are you for real?”

"I’m broke. Starbucks is a fucking luxury. You get what’s in front of you”

“Shut up with the bullshit excuse. I saw your instagram post with your coffee cup looking darker than your cheap soul” Renjun glared at his best friend but took the coffee nonetheless. It would do, for now.

“Okay, I’ll treat you to coffee sometime. Just maybe not tell Hyuck”

“Wow good to know you prefer me over Hyuck, your platonic soulmate since diaper days”

“Shut. I just don’t have enough money to treat both of you” Jaemin gave out a pout before waving it out casually “So about your creepy home? What makes you say it’s hunted”

“I’m more than sure a ghost lives with me. I mean it’s the only plausible excuse that makes sense to me on why things keep on falling and breaking out of nowhere and why I have that feeling someone’s watching over me while I’m sleeping. And the side mirror I have on my study desk broke the other day, Jaemin. What any more reason could it be than a ghost?”

“Of course, you’ll be cancelling other plausible explanations to satisfy your beliefs. Also, of all potential stalkers, you actually have a might be ghost creeping over you. Your impact is out of this world, Injun”

“Firstly, fuck off” Renjun threw the sugar packet straight at Jaemin’s face who simply gave him a teasing smirk and an eyebrow wiggle causing Renjun to reach over, trapping the younger into a chokehold “And yes, the paranormal is where it’s at so don’t open your mouth to argue with your scientific facts of momentums and laws of gravity. I am not buying it”

Jaemin wiggled over, managing to escape from Renjun and sitting himself back on the couch.

“But, as someone more of a Science buff, it is indeed my duty to inform you that yes, there could be a more scientific and logical reasoning to all these falling and breaking thing. Even these so-called feeling of being watched over could be the cause of extreme stress or the lack of sleep among other reasons. Hallucinations, as we both know can also be the side effect of too much narcotics inside one’s body which causes someone into thinking that they’re seeing things when in reality they’re not”

“I don’t do drugs, Jaemin. You can shut up now”Renjun rolled his eyes “I seriously can’t understand why you’re my go to guy with my enthusiasm on all things supernatural. You don’t even really share my interests”

“Opposites attract, really common phrase haven’t you heard? Oh my god, Junnie we’re like magnets. Why haven’t we tried dating?”

“Opposites aren’t always compatible” Renjun deadass answered causing Jaemin to let out a pout.

“Way to ruin our moment, Huang”

“And to think I was just getting started”

“Is this how you reject people because damn you’ve got game” Jaemin let out a snort “So, going back to your possible translucent roommate. What are you going to do about it?”

“I don’t know. I guess we’ll just have to see”

“You know, if ever you need help, we can always ask Hyuck”

“He bought Tarot cards once, Jaemin. And that was in ninth grade. He didn’t turn into a ghost whisperer”

“But he told me the cards gave him the insights of a true supernatural master” Renjun scoffed at those words.

“Jaemin, it’s Donghyuck. He likes being dramatic”

“Oh. Maybe, you’re right. Shit, so there really isn't a monster under my bed when we were in ninth grade?"

"...."

"Damn And to think I gave him my entire Pokemon card collection just so he could get rid of that bed monster"

"...Wow, Jaemin. You're stupid"

 

_**[** _ _**Chapter Break]** _

“It’s been almost six months, hyung. Do you think, he’ll ever wake up?” Jisung tried standing up straight only to almost stumble if not for Mark being fast enough to catch. He struggled a bit, helping the younger back on the couch. Curse puberty hitting Jisung like a truck.

“Thanks”

“Jisung, have you stayed up all night again when I specifically told you to get some rest?” Mark sounded disappointed at the younger but can’t really get it in himself to be mad fully knowing the reason why the younger is behaving the way he is.

“I’ll sleep when he wakes up”

“You do know that he wouldn’t like you acting this way, right? If he’s awake, he’d be all over you and scolding for not taking care of yourself”

“But that’s just it, hyung!” Jisung sounded defeated “He’s not awake right now. It’s so unfair! And I know it’s not his fault but I can’t help but be mad on how things are. We promised to always be there for each other but look at what’s happening now”

“Jisung…”

“I just want my brother to be finally okay, hyung. It’s not too much to ask, right?”

“I don’t think so, Ji”

“Then why? If it’s not too much then why can’t he just be okay?”

“I don’t know why, Jisung but I know that he’s fighting so that he’ll be back to you, to us. So you have to be brave for him too, okay? He’s doing his best and you have too keep faith on him” With that, Jisung broke down like a dam. His emotions, one he had tried to suppress as much to try and be strong flooding out in one go. Mark reached out, giving the younger a gentle hug in an attempt to calm him down.

“I’m sorry,my emotions got the best of me”

“There’s nothing for you to apologize for” Mark ruffled the boy’s hair, noticing how  the tension around Jisung had finally started to loosen. “You know that Jeno’s proud of you, right?”

“I hope so”

“He is. I know so”

 

_**[Cha** **p**_ _ **ter** _ _**Break]** _

“Kun-ge?”

“Chenle, have you been standing there for a long time?”

“No, I just got here but don’t mind me. You look bothered about something” The younger boy looked worried “Is there anything wrong?”

“Everything’s fine, Lele. Don’t worry about it”

“Hard thing to do considering how anxious you look right now” Chenle pointed out “What’s really going on with you?”

“Not me” Kun sighed with worry “It’s just that I suddenly got worried about Renjun. It’s like something is about to happen in his life but I can’t feel just yet if it’s going to be good or bad”

“Is this something about your apparent emotional link to us acting up again?”

“I think so but the thing is, I can’t seem to deduct much about it. Maybe because I’ve only seem to feel it now or maybe the distance has got something to do with it. I don’t know but it scares me”

“Wow. That’s… that’s something” Chenle looked genuinely concerned. If it’s Kun who felt that something might be worth worrying about then it’s a concern. The older boy for some reason had always known when the people he surrounds himself around and cares for are in some sort of an emotional frenzy whether of it being good or bad. He’ll also seem to know if they’ll be in some sort of danger and the fact that the older can’t seem to feel more about what might be going on with Renjun just raises more worry

“I know”

“Tell you what, ge. Since I’ll be flying to Korea in a week for my school. I’ll keep an eye on him and relay back anything that might be concerning”

“That would be good” Kun finally let out a sigh of relief. “I’ll be counting on you, Chenle”

“I’ll work my best” The younger pumped a fist “Now, let’s get into our next piano lesson! I’m particularly feeling extra excited for today’s lesson”

“Alright but first, have you practiced the piece from the last lesson like I asked you to?”

 

**_[Chapter Break]_ **

Huang Renjun, age eighteen had been so sure that he left his bed untidy this morning having had no time to fix it up before his meeting with Jaemin.

So how on earth did he get back to his room with his bedroom all tidied up and his curtain window -the new one which actually complimented the whole room better- already hanging when he never recall doing any of it? Not to mention his study table looking so organized?

The boy looked around. His chest bubbling with more excitement than nervousness. He concluded that unless he had a relapse on memory and actually did tidy up his room, which is something rather unlikely, then his theory is right. He really does have a ghost roommate.

The boy had let out a grin with much excitement. Having a real ghost encounter is so much better than watching horror movies that can only be scary and interesting for so long. Wait, what if the ghost would agree to watch horror movies with him? That would really be interesting and also the fact that he can have all the popcorn to himself would be an added bonus.

Now, to have the ghost show himself to Renjun.

 


	3. A Ghost Named Jeno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm. Drop in your opinions please? I want to know what you think with this story...

“So any luck with your ghost buddy? It’s been like, what? A week?”

“None. They’re so elusive I’m getting annoyed like I just want to have a nice conversation” Renjun sounded genuinely offended. “I don’t even know their gender. They could’ve at least hinted me so I could address them properly”

“Maybe, They’re shy?” Jaemin voiced out before a smirk formed on his lips “Or maybe they’re just not interested with listening to your boring shit.”

“Shut it, Jaemin”

“What are you two on about this time?” Donghyuck sat down besides Jaemin before grabbing the boy’s unopened juice bottle and taking it for himself. The latter can only stare at him with offense but didn’t do anything about it.

“Nothing, Hyuck” Renjun tried to speak with finality in his voice. Donghyuck is not having any of it however and stared at Jaemin, intently waiting for an explanation.

“Come on, don’t stare at me like that. It’s making me feel bothered”

“You would be bothered for a long time if you won’t cave in early” Donghyuck began cracking his knuckles.

“That’s not even necessary!” Jaemin half yelled causing attention from nearby tables before. Jaemin let out a charming smile before waving at some students of handedly. Subtly telling them to mind their own business.

“I know. I just want things to feel a bit ominous” Donghyuck shrugged before taking a drink on his stolen juice bottle.

“Why are you like this?”

“As if you’re anyone better” The slightly older boy scoffed “So, what’s going on?”

“Jaemin. No.” Renjun warned the youngest of their trio.

“Jaemin. Yes!”

“Jaemin. Don’t. You. Dare!”

“Jaemin. Be. Bold. Don’t. Listen. To. Renjun!”

“Jaemin. I. Swear. One. Word. And. I’ll. End. You”

“Jaemin. I’ll. Protect. You. With. My. Life” Donghyuck smirked. “Also, I’ll buy you a Ryan plushie”

“Sorry, Renjun. He got me at Ryan” Jaemin didn’t really sound nor looked apologetic. “Basically, Renjun is sad cause his ghost roommate doesn’t want to talk to him. He’s feeling awfully dejected”

Donghyuck’s eyes widened. “You have a ghost roommate? Is this legit? So does the ghost have like legs or do half their body look like nothing but tail as they float above you?”

Renjun sighed. “Apparently so, yes I have a ghost in my apartment. That is if he chooses to show himself if not then he’s just an annoying freeloader. Wait. How do I make him pay half the rent?”

“Oh my god, Renjun Huang! Leave the poor ghost alone”

“I can’t believe you’re that salty. As if you haven’t been ditched by your dates before” Jaemin scoffed. “Anyway, what are your next steps?”

“Firstly, fuck off Jaemin those guys don’t deserve me anyway. Also, I don’t even know why you’re so invested on my ghost roommate misadventures” Renjun pointed out. “Just go back to your Science”

“Why wouldn’t I invest myself in it? This looks like something straight out of a fanfiction story” Jaemin’s eyes glimmered with interest and a hint of slyness etched it’s way on his lips.

“Oh! Ghost AU where person A fell for Person B but has to hide it because Person B is already dead and their love story can only turn into tragedy because their love is forbidden!” Donghyuck plotted, waving his plastic fork around and letting a piece of macaroni flung towards another table, sticking on a random girl’s hair. He blinked before quickly acting as if nothing ever happened.

“Nice one. Let me add! But then, Person B found out and he actually reciprocates A’s feelings so they ended up with this forbidden relationship which should’ve been quite bold and all but it’s actually sad since they can’t even goddamn kiss cause Person B is dead and translucent. What a fucking tragedy”

“But wait, there’s more!” Donghyuck drummed at the table with his fingers “So B really wants to kiss his lover and he tried finding a way to do it and ended up actually possessing someone. Enter Person C, the unsuspecting subject who, wait for it-

\- is actually a fucking third wheel cause he’s A’s ex who wants him back. Also, C is a fucking psycho obsessed with A”

“Oh my god, Hyuck! Your mind!”

“I know! I have awesomeness in my body can you believe it!”

Renjun sighed. “Why are you two the very definition of extra?”

“Shut up, Renjun. Don’t question our genius” Donghyuck scoffed at his friend. “It’s not our fault your ass can’t plot”

Renjun glared halfheartedly “Someone tell me again why haven’t I abandoned this friendship when I had the chance to do so? Is it too late to hop into another friend group?”

“You’re being dramatic, Huang”

“I know why! It’s because deep down your cold, cold heart is a place where your love for us resides!” Jaemin teased enthusiastic as he gave Donghyuck a high five.

“Wrong! It’s because your Mom makes the best hot pot and Donghyuck is great with English and I need good grades”

“Is that it? It really be your damn friends using you for their own gain huh?” Donghyuck feigned hurt as he dramatically clutched his chest.

“Shut up. You use Jaemin to pass Chemistry and you basically cheat off of me in History”

“Mayhaps, you’re right. Point for you, Huang!”

_Silence_

“...So, are we going to be talking about Renjun’s ghost roommie or what?”

“I mean, if you need my aá, I would be willing to trade my services for pizza and a marathon of Latin movies badly dubbed in Korean”

“Hyuck, your already nonexistent card set makes you a ‘fortune teller’ not a ghost whisperer”

“Eh, same difference”

  _ **[Chapter Break]**_

1:27 pm. Incheon Airport, Seoul.

Zhong Chenle’s flight has finally landed. He had officially arrived in South Korea.

Now to get started with his tasks at hand. He took his phone out, taking random selfies while waiting for Renjun’s Mom to come pick him up. He had told his aunt, prior to the approval of his exchange student program request, to keep silent about his arrival. He can’t wait to give Renjun a bit of surprise.

And maybe try to shed a light on whatever it is that’s making Kun feel more empathetic with him.

  _ **[Chapter Break]**_

“Bad news, they’ve rented out the apartment”

“What?”

“I’m sorry” Mark voiced out. “I tried reasoning out but the Landlady won’t have any of it. They had all of your things stored in one of the rooms and says to get them as soon as possible”

“...So hyung won’t even have a place to go back to when he wakes up” Jisung sounded even more defeated.

“That’s where you’re wrong. You and Jeno still have me” Mark reminded “You can always stay at my place. It may not be that big for the three of us but it’s not something we can’t manage. Or you two can stay with Taeyong hyung. I’m sure he won’t mind”

“Thanks”

“Don’t mind it. You two are always welcome to stay with us as long as you need to”

“That’s not just it. I meant thanks for everything. You’ve been with us from the start and you haven’t abandoned like everyone else and it’s not just you but also the hyungs. You don’t even have anything to do with us but still”

“Jisung…”

“It’s true though. You don’t even know us. We’re just two runaways who stumbled upon you accidentally but you took as in. Gave us somewhere to stay until we’ve managed to get a place of our own and none of you are even asking for anything in return”

“And I’m glad I did. This may sound cheesy but I’m happy I was the one who helped you. You and your brother, you’re great persons and your both so strong despite the shit you’ve been through. And I was just one stranger who helped you both out of kindness at first but who would’ve thought we’d all be here years later having bonded like brothers would do” Mark spoke all seriously “And I’m sure the hyungs feel the same. You two are like our brothers”

“You are our brother too, hyung. You’ve always have been since the day we’ve fully learned to trust you”

“That. Oh my god, Jisung! Fuck, I’m about to cry. You don’t just drop things like that to me. I’m emotionally fragile”

Jisung, for the first time in months had let out a small laugh. Barely audible yet genuine. “Do you want a hug?”

“But you don’t like hugs”

“I make exceptions for certain people. Just don’t make it a habit, hyung. Now come here before I change my mind”

  _ **[Chapter Break]**_

The pages of Renjun’s sketchbook, the one that he keeps at his bedside table started turning pages. A boy, his body heavily translucent and yet still distinctive casually flipping them one by one.

He stopped at a blank page. Picking up a pen with great concentration, he began writing something.

_‘You’re a great artist, roommate. Hi, my name is Jeno and I’m your ghostly home buddy’_

He then simply vanished into thin air.

_**[Chapter Break]** _

“Oh my god, Jaemin!”

“What?” The boy aforementioned asked voice already sounding a bit restless after another tiring day at school.

“He wrote to me! He left me a note on my sketchbook”

“Who?” Jaemin on the other line sounded confused and much more aware of the conversation than he is minutes ago.

“Jeno”

“Unfamiliar. Never heard. Not listed on my contacts and social media accounts. What the fuck Renjun did you let a stranger into your apartment?”

“No you dumbass. It’s my ghostly roommate. His name is Jeno”

“... Holy shit!”

“I know! He actually tried to converse with me. He wrote me a note and introduce himself, Jaemin!”

“For real? What are you waiting for then? Write something back!”

“What? Why would I do that?”

“Renjun, you’re an idiot sometimes. He wants to communicate with you in his own way and if you won’t write back, he might not want to try and converse with you anymore. Besides, isn't this what you like?”

“Oh. Shit, you're right” Renjun gasped "I can't believe you can actually make sense sometimes"

“Okay,wow. I didn't engage in this talk to be attacked" Jaemin spoke from the other line with a monotonous voice before letting out a deep sigh "Just write something back or else he might think you’re ignoring his efforts”

“What do I say then?”

“Maybe say your own name? For starters, make it simple and let your conversations flow naturally from there”

“Yeah. I’ll do that. Thanks, Jaemin!”

“Anytime. You can’t see me but I’m pumping my free hand in the air. Don’t forget to update me and Hyuck with your forbidden love story with your ghost roommate”

“You know what? I’m taking my thanks back. Go trip on a banana peel”

  _ **[Chapter Break]**_

Renjun continued staring at the note, still undecided on what to write back.

What would he say? Jaemin said to simply introduce himself and let it go from there. Still, he would be needing a conversation starter.

_Hi, I guess. My name is Renjun and I’m the new occupant for this apartment. Sorry for invading your home by the way._

_I know this is kind of weird but, let's be friends~_

 


	4. Concern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like the flow of the story so far? I hope its not confusing or anything...
> 
> Excuse grammatical errors please. This hasn't been proofread.

Renjun woke up half an hour earlier than usual which made him a little bit crankier. He may like staying up really late but he still value every minute of sleep he could get.

Might as well start his day a bit earlier. It's not like attempting to go back and sleep more would've been ideal.

Caffeine. He needs caffeine. And since he's got spare time, a quick breakfast would do too.

Getting up from his bed and giving a few more yawns on his way to the small kitchen area, Renjun was greeted with a plate full of pancakes, pieces of bacon, apple slices and a cup of coffee.

Taking a sit and picking up an apple slice, he began eating, enjoying the rarity of being able to have someone make you a proper morning-

-meal.

Okay, wait. What the fuck. Backtrack.

Someone just made him breakfast! And the only one who could've done it would be his elusive ghost roommate. Renjun's eyes quickly searched the area until his eyes landed on a small post it note attached on the fridge.

_‘Uhm, I have noticed how you always skipped breakfast since you don't have time to make one so I made_ _it a point to cook for you. Enjoy your meal!’_

Renjun continued eating but this time with a smile on his face. Unknown to him, Jeno stood right in front, looking at Renjun with fondness in his eyes.

**_[Chapter Break]_ **

“Jisung, you need to go to your classes. Jeno wouldn't be happy knowing you've skipped too much of school”

“It's not like I can concentrate anyway. I'll just end up worrying more if I'm not here”

“I get that but you've already missed so much. Look, Jisung, I'm not telling you to stop worrying, it's not my place to say but you need to take good care of yourself too. You can't just disregard your own self whilst looking after your brother, that's not how it's supposed to go. I'm sure Jeno wouldn't like you doing it”

“...I'll think about it”

“Jisung…”

“I said what I said, Hyung”

“Fine” Mark sighed standing up. “I have class in half an hour, I'll be back later if nothing comes up. Taeyong hyung packed up some food for you so don't skip your meals, alright?”

“I won't. Thanks, hyung and I'm sorry I sounded harsher than I intended”

“I get how you feel about everything going on but I'm only concerned about your wellbeing. Just think about what I said, Okay?”

“Okay, hyung”

**_[Chapter Break]_ **

“What do you mean your ghostly buddy made you breakfast?”

“My words are understandable enough, Hyuck”

“Yes, we're there and all but like how? Don't ghost like unable to touch things?”

“How should I know? And he managed to write me notes, Hyuck. Him being able to hold on things shouldn't be that far fetched of an idea”

“Ask him how then!”

“How would I do that? He doesn't even want me to see him”

“But he writes to you, Junnie” Jaemin reminded “Use that idea as a tool to communicate with him. Maybe with that, he'll open up more”

“I guess I could give it a try” Renjun agreed just in time for his phone to start ringing

“Chenle?” His friends looked at him, confused. None of them knowing who this Chenle person is.

“What do you mean you're at my house? Aren't you supposed to be in China? What about your classes?”

“....”

“What do you mean you'll be attending my school?”

“....”

“Fine. I'll drop by at home later after I'm done with my schedule for today. I'll be there by four”

“....”

“Fine. I miss you too. I'll see you later”

“Who is that?”

“Chenle. He's my cousin who apparently would be attending school here starting on Monday and yes, you two can meet him, you don't have to ask Jaemin”

“Even if you would've said no, it's not like I wouldn't have found a way to anyways”

**_[Chapter Break]_ **

Chenle stared at his phone, the call with Renjun having just ended.

He pouted.

He still can't believe his cousin moved out of his parent's house to try and be independent. He had really wanted to surprise Renjun with his sudden arrival only to be greeted with the news of him now having an apartment of his own.

The more worrying matter would be how to keep an eye on Renjun if he isn't staying at the same place as he is. Just being at the same school wouldn’t really do that much considering he's on a lower year level. Maybe he could convince the other to have him stay with him?

For now, he should update Kun ge on his progress, or lack thereof regarding Renjun. Maybe, the older found out more into the situation too.

**_[Chapter Break]_ **

Jeno stared at Jisung's sleeping figure, his body way too tall for the small sofa making him curl into a fetal position. Carefully draping the blanket that had fallen, Jeno can't help but feel guilty on the current situation, regardless on the fact that it had been something out of his control.

When they ran away from their abusive parents a few years back, he had promised to take care of his younger brother. Be his armor. The pillar of support and affection he never got to taste from their own parents.

He would make sure Jisung is taken cared for. That maybe yes, he'll feel incomplete at times but he'd still know he's not alone.

Obviously, at some point, Jeno had failed somewhere because now he ended up doing to Jisung that one thing he promised never to do.

He had left Jisung alone.

With a face full of guilt, Jeno vanished only to reappear a second later on the apartment being greeted with a small note from place's current occupant.

_'Thanks for the breakfast. I hope one day you'll show yourself and talk to me. I would really like to get to know you better’_

A small curl formed on Jeno's lips before he took a pen from above the fridge.

_'Maybe someday we'll get into that’_

  ** _[Chapter Break]_**

“Since I'm that kind of student who never deals with anything until it's nearly due, who wants to go Arcade games with me?”

“Donghyuck, you almost didn't pass three of your subjects last year if not because of school projects you forced us to help you with” Renjun reminded “I don't think pulling out the same stunts this year would be favorable”

“But the school year just started, I don't have to worry much about it just yet”

“You said that too last year, Hyuck and you almost didn't make the cut” Jaemin pointed out as he fixed the straps of his backpack “But anyway, I'm down for an hour before my shift at the flower shop starts”

“Renjun?”

“I can't, I have to meet Chenle at home which means I need to get going if I want to be back at my apartment before it gets too dark”

“But you can just sleep at- oh right, ghost boy Jeno”

“Jaemin, it's time for you to stop talking now”

“Okay, okay i'll zip for now. Anyway, be sure to have us with you when you go home next time, would be fun to meet a new friend. And we miss your mom's cookies”

“It's not like you won't be meeting Chenle once he joins the school” Renjun closed his locker after putting his books inside. “I'll see you guys tomorrow!”

“Bye, Junnie! Bring us some of your mom's cookies”

“Fine. I'll ask her to bake us a few”

  ** _[Chapter Break]_**

Renjun turned on the knob to his apartment, it was nearly nine, a lot later than he would have prefered but he didn't really mind since seeing Chenle again in person after almost two years had gone out really well.

Except for the fact that now that the younger knew of his apartment living escapades, the younger is now adamant to live with him. Renjun, for one wouldn't really mind having his younger cousin around, but reality is, as much as Jeno is a ghost, he had already taken a spot as Renjun's roommate regardless on whether he had seen him or not and deciding on letting Chenle stay without talking to Jeno simply speaks rude to him.

Speaking of which, he wonders if Jeno left him another note.

He stepped inside, blindly feeling the lightswitch on the wall to turn the lights on.

And then, he heard sobbing.

Renjun blinked. Thank god, watching horror movies until you're no longer scared of whatever spooky shit goes on had finally paid off or he might already be freaking out right now regardless of whether he believe ghosts are real or not.

He then saw a figure, curled up and hugging his knees at that one part of the wall where the crack is. Renjun started noticing how the boy's body isn't as visible as his, instead it's way too pale. Almost translucent.

He slowly approached, stopping when he's in a safe distance.

“J-jeno?”

The ghost looked up.

 


	5. Getting to Know Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback. Keep it coming, please.

“Y-you can see me? And you’re not freaking out?”

“Oh, surprised? Yes but freaked out? Not really” Renjun casually spoke before settling himself on the floor “Besides, I don’t think finally seeing you should be my focus right now. I mean, yeah I did wait for this moment and to be honest, I’m actually quite excited but I’m setting myself aside since I’m more concerned about you. Do you want to talk about it?”

Jeno looked at the other, Puzzled “What?"

“You’re crying, Jeno. You’re obviously not okay”

“I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I didn't plan for our first real interaction to be like this”

“It's not that big of a deal, Jeno”

“But first impressions often lasts and you saw me crying” The ghost let out a pout which for some reason, Renjun found quite endearing but pushed that thought away at the back of his mind “I swear, I'm not a crybaby. I don't usually cry like that”

“Never said you are and besides, it's okay to cry if you need to. Someone's so called toughness shouldn't be determined with how they feel. Emotions are emotions, when is it ever a gendered thing? Men should not cry and Women are the epitome of too much emotions. I say that's bullshit.”

“Maybe you're right”

“Of course, I am not Huang Renjun, the one who lights up the world for nothing”

Jeno chuckled. “One who lights up the world. That’s nice”

“It’s my tag line” Renjun spoke obviously proud of himself. Jeno can’t help but let out a smile at that.

“You do know how to pep talk, don't you?”

“I do have my moments” Renjun smiled ever so slightly “Now, do you want to talk about what's bothering you?”

“I- sorry but not really”

“Don't worry, that's fine if you want to keep it to yourself for now but whenever you're ready, I'll be here to listen”

“Thanks, Renjun”

“So, how about we get to know each other?” Renjun suggested as he stood up to sit on the couch and tapping the space beside him, wordlessly asking the ghost boy to sit. “We can ask each other questions and stuff?”

“Yeah, that would be fun but don't you have anything to do?”

“Honestly if this situation didn't occur, I would actually be doing something that's normal of me but sometimes, it's not so bad to curve away from the lane your used too. It's where you learn shits in life and have all sorts of experiences”

“Okay, you're actually a pretty deep person and now I feel kind of dumb in comparison” Renjun snorted at those words “It's not that deep, Jeno.”

“It is though” Jeno insisted causing the other boy to automatically raise a hand in an attempt to give the former a light smack only to stop himself midway, Jeno's situation having taken into light. Both boys stared at each other in awkwardness until Jeno managed to clear his throat and soon giggles and amused laughter filled the room.

“I think we should get starting with the questions. Is it okay if I'll ask first?’ With a quick nod from Jeno, Renjun proceeded “Is Jeno really your name or did you just adopt it when you became a ghostling?”

“Why do you sound like there's a mother ghost and there're ghostlings following her like ducklings?” Jeno snorted at the idea that's slowly forming in his mind. “And yes, Jeno really is my name. Lee Jeno”

“Oh well, hello Lee Jeno, I'm Huang Renjun and I'm pleased to finally have a face behind the cute notes and gestures”

“What can I say, I'm Jeno the friendly ghost” Jeno awkwardly did a superhero post causing Renjun to let out a series of amused chuckles.

“Okay, my turn to ask. Why did you rent this apartment? Better yet, why are you renting an apartment?’

“I want to try living on my own, that's why. All my life, I've been sheltered under my parent's care and I thank them for that but I just want to explore the world on my own, make mistakes and fix them without trying to ask for help. Those sort of things. Basically, I want to grow on my own as a person” Renjun admitted “As for why this apartment, it's actually one that I can afford with my savings, I mean I still need to pay for the rent in the long run but it's not something I can't work on”

“Sad. I actually thought fate brought you here because of me” Jeno stated in a teasing tone but stopped seeing the look of seriousness on Renjun's face.

“Actually, there may be a point there. I mean of all apartments I could end up renting, why end up on one that houses something I've always have a strong belief into?”

“You believe in ghosts?”

“I did not freak out when I found out about you, did I?”

“Well, no but I just thought your not one to easily get scared and that you just quickly adapted”

“I did have to adapt but I've believed on all kinds supernatural all my life so it didn't really take that long” Renjun admitted “Wait. Whose turn is it to ask something?”

“Honestly, I lost track. Happens when a conversation is one I have fun with”

“Same” Renjun spoke before letting out a yawn causing Jeno to look at him all amused "How come I can see you now? When I used not to? Does this mean my third eye opened?"

"It's because I've let my guard down. I was so into my emotion that I didn't hear you coming and didn't have enough time to turn myself invisible" Jeno replied "Ghosts often have the ability to show themselves to the living but most of us chose not to for reasons of our own. And about you having a third eye, there's no way of telling unless you do end up seeing another spirit than me since just because you can see me now, doesn't mean you already have full access to the spirits. It doesn't work that way. A third eye just doesn't go full activation just because so happen to see a ghost once"

"That's informative" Renjun rubbed his eyes with his sweater paws before letting out another yawn.

“It's getting late, Renjun. Take your rest”

“But I have so much more to ask you about. Like that huge crack on the wall and that offending dick vandalism” The older had let out a series of yawns as he tried to shake his sleepiness away "And I want to know more about your ghost life too"

“We can always talk more some other time, it's not like I'll be hiding away from you again anyway”

Renjun slowly blinked his eyes, as if slowly processin those words before deeming them believable enough “I'll hold you unto that”

“You have my word, I promise”

“Okay, I'll rest in a bit. I just have to prepare my things for tomorrow and take a quick shower then I'll be of to bed”

“I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight, Renjun”

“Night, Jeno” At those words and a smile on his face, Jeno disappeared from Renjun's sight.

**_[Chapter Break]_ **

“Jisung, wake yourself up a bit and go sleep on the foldable bed. Doyoung hyung brought it here for that very purpose, you know”

“Mark hyung?” Jisung blinked his sleepiness away “Have you been here long?”

“I just arrived. Now move yourself on that bed or you'll be stiff tomorrow” Mark motioned the younger to get moving before checking on the mini fridge their hyungs collectively bought with their own money. “Please tell me you ate something after I left”

“I did, don't worry hyung” The younger didn't bother lying back down, instead he had himself simply sitting at the foldable bed.

“That's good” Mark closed the fridge door, mentally reminding himself on what he and mostly Jisung would need while watching over Jeno. “You should go back to sleep, Jisung”

“I will but I just want to talk to you for a bit. If that's okay?’

“Of course. So what's it about?”

“I've thought about it. About what you said with me needing to go back to school and about what hyung would want me to do”

“And?”

“And I think you're right. Hyung would want me to go back and study hard so I can make my dreams come true and also so that I can make him proud and worthy of all the sacrifices he's been committing just for me”

“But?”

“But I feel conflicted? I'm being doubted with what ifs and my worry is getting into me” Jisung admitted “I don't want to leave him alone. I want to stay here because what if he wakes up and I'm not here or what if something happens while I'm gone?”

“Jisung, I get it why you feel that way” Mark looked at the other with worry “Tell you what, why don't I talk to the hyungs and we can all take shifts looking after Jeno while you're at school? And if something happens, we'll call you immediately?”

“I don't want to be a bother”

“And you are not going to be one” Mark assured “Now go sleep. You need rest, Jisung. I notice how you've been tiring yourself out lately”

“I'm fine though. You just worry too much”

“Jisung, I can literally drag you to a doctor for a check up right now and they'll agree with me. Now go rest before I result to drastic measures"

"Wow. Really scary, hyung"

"Lee Jisung" Mark's voice gave out a warning.

“Okay, okay, I'll rest. Goodnight, hyung”

**_[Chapter Break]_ **

Kun stared at the clock on the wall, it's already pass 2 am and yet he hadn't got another minute of sleep after being abruptly woken up and feeling uneasy after suddenly being rushed with worry over Renjun.

Up until now, he still can't get a grip on what may be causing his worry. Usually, every time he feels oddly more worried on someone, he'll actually manage to know the reason why causing him to quickly fix things and help as much as he can. Just how Lucas’ nervousness has got to do with his Basketball championship or how Chenle got sudden stage fright for a singing contest even though he's been competing for so long.

But now, with Renjun it's different.

Kun knows he should feel worried and he is but the fact that he doesn't even have a general idea on what's going on sends him into a slightly anxious state.

He's sure something is going on with the younger and the fact that he doesn't have the slightest idea on what's it about scares the shit out of him. And worst, things had just started and if Kun won't get into the bottom of things in time to make appropriate actions, who knows what might happen.

Hopefully, Chenle would be able to give him new info soon.

**_[Chapter Break]_ **

Unknowingly to everyone, two threads of fate started tangling before untangling with each other then repeating the process all over again.

As if hinting that whatever outcome will be is entirely how well the players in this game can play their roles properly. Do the wrong move and the strings will drift farther apart. Make the right one and the bond will grow strong

Funny how the choices you make and the decisions you carry actually affects someone else's life and you don't even realize how big of an impact you can be.

You're a player in someone else's life other than your own and you can't do nothing about it because even though you may have free reign to walk the steps, what will go on will never be entirely up to you since your not the only player in the game. All you can do is hope that you'll end up taking the right choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not be able to post the next update tomorrow up until Saturday since I won't be online but I'll be back on Sunday. Everything in this AU is already written and adjustments are minimal so updating won't be much of a problem unless something comes up.


	6. Jisung meets Chenle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back to posting.

**"** Have you thought about what Chenle asked you to?”

“I did, Mom and I wouldn't mind but there are certain things that I also need to consider before knowing if I can say yes. Don't worry, I'll explain it to Chenle at lunch since he'll be eating with me and my friends”

“Make sure to help your cousin adjust and interpret when need be. He's not as fluent in Korean as you are”

“Understood. Bye, Mom”

**_[Chapter Break]_ **

“Is it really fine for you to watch over hyung?”

“Jisung, it's my off of work and it's not like I'll be doing anything else today. Besides, we told you, we'll help in any way we can”

“I know. It's just that it's actually overwhelming how all of you cares too much when in reality you don't even have to and I don't even know if we'll be able to pay you guys back”

Taeyong blinked before a deep sigh escaped from the older.

“For someone so young, you overthink way too much. Look, Jisung eversince Mark sneaked both of you back into our house all those years ago, I've already started treating you two as if you're my own brothers and doing this, it's not really that big of a deal. We all volunteered because we care not because we feel obligated to do so”

Taeyong stood up, noticing how the younger had started tearing up.

“Now, that's enough drama okay. I need my though Jisung back who will kick ass if someone makes his Taeyong hyung cry”

“Okay, yeah. I'm a tough guy!”

“Yes, now go or you'll be late for school”

_**[Chapter Break]** _

“Do you think Renjun should keep interacting with ghost boy?”

Jaemin looked at his friend in curiosity. “Why wouldn't he? I mean it's a bit odd and all but we both know how he's always had a penchant for what others may think strange. Remember how we met him after he insisted there's an alien who crash landed at the lake near your house?”

“That's one crazy day! Remember how you almost drown trying to look for that alien because you want to impress him only to find out the alien sighting is just the reflection of someone's flashlight on the water?”

“I can't believe a good deal of my childhood is used crushing over him. Or thinking I'm crushing over him but in reality, I never really felt anything sort of romantic”

“Oh?”

“It's quite funny actually. I thought I was crushing but as we grow up, I slowly realize how it wasn't a crush at all but simply a sort of adoration. That feeling of protectiveness and fondness over him like how a brother should. There's just something about Renjun that makes me want to make sure he's happy and safe”

“I know that feeling like he's so full of charm and he doesn't even realize how he's aura can calm people down. He's got savageness in him and sometimes he's way too straightforward but its like that just adds to what people like about him”

“I'm soft for Renjun”

“It's always soft hours for Huang Renjun” Donghyuck gave a nod in agreement “But, getting back to the original topic. What are we going to do with his relation on ghost boy?”

“Hyuck, he’s name is Jeno, you should stop calling him ghost boy”

“I like the sound of ghost boy better”

“I can't with you sometimes. Anyway, it's Renjun, knowing him he'll all be giddy and spontaneous that he's got a real ghost buddy so let's just be supportive of him while making sure we're still watching over, ready to be there if something goes wrong”

“Renjun is right, for a self proclaimed Science guy, you sure do get quite to invested in the supernatural”

“Just because a lot of things had been explained through Science doesn't mean the whole world is only composed of all this scientific theories and phenomenons. The world is a wide space and the idea of different spectrums isn't really that hard to accept if your willing too”

**_[Chapter Break]_ **

“Hi, uhm you're Chenle right?”

“Yes, you're from Biology, right? Sorry, I don't really know your name just yet”

“That’s fine. I'm YangYang”

“Nice to meet you then” Chenle let out a friendly smile “Is there anything you need?”

“Yes, about Jisung”

“Jisung?”

“The blond guy you're supposed to be partnered up with for the monthly project?”

“Oh him” Chenle's smile turned into a frown “He didn't really give me the best of first impressions”

“That's why I'm here. I want to apologize on his behalf”

“Why would you apologize on his behalf. He's got some attitude problem that's simply how it is”

“Because I'm his friend” YangYang admitted “Jisung is really nice. He's not that cold and uncaring as you might think. It's just that he's in a really bad situation right now”

“Oh. Now I feel bad. I'm sorry I was quick to judge”

“It's fine. Not like you know what's going on with him” YangYang waved him off “But, is it okay to ask you a favor? I know it's like too rushed and I'm not forcing you to say yes and all but-

-is it Jisung related?”

“Yes”

“I'm willing to listen”

“Thank you” YangYang sighed with relief “Okay so, can you still do the project with him?”

“But didn't he ask to do his individually?”

“About that, do you have time? I want to tell you the reason why”

“I'm supposed to have lunch with my cousin but sure, I'll just give him a quick message if you don't mind?”

“Of course not. Thanks, Chenle”

**_[Chapter Break]_ **

Jisung slammed his locker door harder than usual out of pure frustration. His Biology teacher for some reason took back his approval on Jisung's request to do the project solo and worst he's partnered up with some new Chinese student who probably can't speak fluent Korean.

Maybe he's getting way ahead with his emotions. Overthinking and being impulsive yet again but to Jisung's defense, with his situation right now, he clearly doesn't have time for any kind of setbacks. With his brother still in a comatose state, the amount of school work he needed to get into after being absent for so long (yes, he can hear Mark hyung's  _ 'I told you so _ ’) and that dance competition his aiming to get into (the price money would be a great help for Jeno's hospital bills), he clearly doesn't have time to babysit someone.

“Hi! You're Park Jisung, right? YangYang spoke to me about you”

“If he already made me your conversation topic, then you probably already know who I am” Jisung responded a bit irritated “So what's with the bother still asking my name?”

“I just want to make sure” The boy answered with a shrug “I'm Chenle by the way and I'm your monthly Biology project partner”

“Go figure” Jisung faced the other and immediately noticing how good looking the Chinese transferee actually is before forcing the thoughts at the back of his mind. “What do you want?”

“Can we talk about the project?”

“I can't today”

“That's fine but when will you be free?”

“Don't know”

“Oh, okay. Can I atleast have your number? To contact you about our project?”

“Do you really think I just randomly give my number to people?”

“Obviously not but I'm your project partner so I hold special privileges” Chenle had let out a teasing smile “Or would you rather have me follow you everywhere and annoy you asking you stuff about the project? I can be quite persistent if I need to”

“Fine. Don't talk to me unless its about the project”

“How about a no to that?”

“What?”

“I, Zhong Chenle will make it a goal to have Jisung open up to me and be my friend!” Chenle pumped up, sounding so sure with his words.

Jisung sighed. Why is this guy so stubborn? Worst, Jisung realized that he wouldn't actually mind the invasion on his personal space which is rather odd since he he just met Chenle today.

“I don’t really give a damn” Acting nonchalant, Jisung zipped his backpack shut before walking away not noticing the fire of determination on Chenle's eyes.

“Okay then, let's make a bet” Jisung stopped on his tracks but didn't turn around to face the other. Him not yet leaving gave Chenle the hint that he’s listening.  “I’ll bet you that we’ll be friends before our project’s due”

“And if we don’t?”

“Simple. I’ll leave you to your own business. Just a warning, I’m not one to easily give up”

“Your determination doesn’t matter. Don't play games you can't win, Zhong”

“And don't be so sure of the outcome before it even starts. Any outcome is as possible as the other, Park” Chenle happily skipped towards Jisung and stopping right in front just to reach out and ruffle his hair before downright running away.

“See you soon, Jisung!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send in your feedbacks please. I need opinions lmao.


	7. Shed a Light on Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'll start double updates to manage posting everything by Nov 2
> 
> Next chapter will be up later tonight.

“What are you thinking about?” Renjun's thoughts were shut when Jeno materialized beside him, he looked at the ghost not even slightly startled with the fact that he appeared without warning.

“What exactly is in that room?” Renjun pointed at the door he's still unable to unlock and talk to the Landlady about. “Please tell me there's nothing illegal inside. I didn't sign up for any shady business and I'm too young to end up a prisoner” Jeno snorted at that.

“Sorry, Junnie but that room doesn't have anything as wild as your imagination. It’s just a storage room filled with my and my brother's things” Renjun had let out a small pout before blinking in realization.

“Wait. You have a brother?”

“Yeah. A younger one. His name is Jisung and he’s the best brother in the world. He's actually slightly taller than me  which he always likes pointing out every single time but he’s also this clingy younger brother who likes my affection but acts like he's disgusted by it” Renjun just stared at the other, automatically being pulled over by how Jeno's eyes started to shine with fondness as he talks about his sibling.

“You must be really close” Jeno let out a nod and a solemn smile.

“We are” Jeno bit his lips “Uhm. Does your offer still stand?”

“Offer? You mean when I said I'll be here to listen whenever you feel like talking about anything?”

“Yeah. Can I talk to you about me? About Jisung”

“Of course, Jeno. But let's have a deal” Jeno looked genuinely confused but just let Renjun continue “You can tell me whatever you feel like sharing but if you need to stop, then stop and don't force yourself okay. You don't have to go storytelling about your entire life in one go”

“Thanks, Renjun”

“Oh and feel free to stop me too if I end up saying something that'll make you uncomfortable cause my friends do say that I have a hard time sorting out my choice of words and can go a bit too straightforward at times” The ghost boy gave a brief nod.

“How do I start? Okay so, well it's always been the two of us supporting each other since we were young. Our home isn't really an ideal place to live in, it was toxic. Our father, he's an alcoholic who turns abusive everytime he drinks too much and a verbally abusive mother who only fake compliments us when she's playing poker with the rich couple on the next block and neighbors who only care about gossips rather than doing something to help” Renjun bit his lip, feeling sorry for the other and sympathetic for what he'd gone through.

“That must've been awful. I'm sorry you need to experience that”

“It was awful. In some cases, it had even been worse. They always blame us with all the bad things happening in their lives and never looked at their own wrongdoings. Our parents, if you can even call them that, they look at our existence as if they're burdened by it” Jeno admitted, eyes not moving from the door he set his gaze on but his look actually seemed too far away “It’s the reason why I grabbed Jisung and practically ran away when the opportunity came. I could've taken everything in if I had been by myself but I don't want Jisung growing into thinking he’s at fault in any way just because our shitty parents think so”

“That was really brave of you. You're admirable, Jeno and really strong-willed” Renjun admitted “It must've been hard”

“It was an adventure. I mean there's still that fear where they might find us and the days where we had to sleep on the streets cause the house shelters are already full and we also have to avoid social services cause that will either mean having to go back or being separated. We’re always on the lookout, I'm always so anxious with my surroundings but still, we're free and away from that hell hole. Running away had us living way more than when we're with them and that made the difference”

“It’s too bad then…”

“What? What's bad? Is there something wrong?”

“No, silly. I mean too bad I can't hug you right now cause I really want to give you one” Jeno blinked at that and for some reason made him feel all giddy and jumpy but in a good way. What is going on? Why is he feeling all excited just by those words? Like it's warming him up in all kinds of exciting ways.

“O-oh. Uh yeah, that’s too bad” Yeah, too bad. He really do want to know how a hug from Renjun would feel like.

“Wait. I remember now. If you can touch objects, maybe you can touch humans too?”

“I don't know, I haven't really tried? Touching those things actually do require using energy and focus”

“Let's see then. It might work?” Jeno had no choice but to agree after seeing the look of plea on the other's eyes. There’s just something in the way that Renjun stare at him that wants him to just say yes. The ghost boy took a deep breath, motioning Renjun to stand up before attempting to wrap him in an embrace,

...only to end up practically stumbling down as his bodiless soul passed thru Renjun who slightly shivered at the contact.

“I guess it's a no. Too bad, my hugs are comfy” Renjun is aware that being able to physically hold a ghost is next to impossible but it was still worth a try to give him physical comfort and maybe he just really also want to know how it would feel being wrapped around Jeno's arms cause oh boy, he's toned as fuck.

“It's fine, listening to me is as good enough comfort”

“Why do you think it didn't work though?”

“I think having a physical body is what makes the difference between you and me, that's why it didn't work out? Or maybe there's a rule over physical contact on something living? Unless we talk about possession”

“Have you tried it?”

“What? Possessing?” Renjun nod a yes.

“Not really. I just don't see the point in doing so?” Jeno stared at his arms “I mean it crossed my mind a couple of times but never to the point of acting on it”

“You're far too noble for a ghost” Renjun teased causing Jeno to let out a pout “Can we talk about something else?”

“Right, of course” Renjun sat back down and motioning the other to do the same “And I'm ready to listen for more of your life story. Come on, Jeno tell me more about your brother”

“What do you want to know?”

“I'll take whatever you're willing to share” Renjun spoke with all seriousness “Like where is he now if you don't mind me asking and why isn't he here?”

“He's currently with a friend. It's better for him to just stay away in this place for now anyway”

“Because it reminds too much, I assume?”

“Yes, in a way but there's more to it that I don't really want to discuss”

“Then we'll stop on that topic”

“Thanks, Renjun”

“Don't mind it. Now, let me get to know you more”

“Unfair. I think that's enough of me. I want to get to know you too, Junnie”

“Why do you keep on randomly calling me that?”

“Because I think it's cute and it suits you a lot. Why? You don't like it? I can stop if you want to?” Renjun blushed at the other's sudden confession.

“I-It's okay. I'm just curious”

“So, I can keep calling you Junnie?”

“Yes.”

**_[Chapter Break]_ **

“How's school so far?”

“There's this annoying transferee from China whose really persistent and stubborn and he's so annoying have I already said that? He follows me everywhere, like is he a stalker? Is that his side job? Why is he everywhere?”

“Maybe he needs help on something?”

“He's my Biology class partner but I've set times on when I can come to work with him. He doesn't have to consistently bother me and there are other people he can ask for help”

“Maybe he wants friends? You did mention he's a transferee”

“Well then he can make friends with someone else. He should just leave me alone” Jisung frowned “Why is he present wherever I am?”

“Is he really trying to be where you are or he’s just coincidentally at the same area and you’re just assuming he’s trying to be invasive?”

“You’re not making any sense, hyung”

“What I mean is that, does he always try to approach or talk to you? Look at your direction or even try to be in a closer proximity?” Mark asked looking directly at the younger “Or you're just automatically including him to your personal space and pretend acting as if he invaded it?”

“Why would I do that?”

“His attention? It seems you're interested in him, Jisung” Mark pointed out with a slight teasing visible in his tone.

“I am not!”

“Jisung, I’ve only heard about this guy for less than an hour but you already talk about him more than you did other people you’ve known for years. That's the huge ass sign of you starting to be interested on someone” Mark pointed out “And admit it, it's not that you find him bothersome, you just don't know how to act up on it”

“....”

“I'm right, aren't I?”

“No. You're wrong. I'm just intrigued?”

“If that's the word you want to use, then so be it”

“I'm serious. He actually stubbornly made a bet with me about being my friend even if I clearly told him not to bother me out of our project. He’s so persistent, hyung but why? Like at what cause? It’s not like he’ll gain something out of trying to talk to me”

“Maybe there is something to gain? Why don’t you just give the guy the chance to get to know you? It’s not bad to try and get new people into your life from time to time, Jisung”

“I guess you have a point. Okay, I’ll try but no promises”

**_[Chapter Break]_ **

Renjun had been staring at his ceiling since he had woken up almost an hour ago, his thoughts currently being invaded by the ghost boy he had grown quite an attachment to within the small amount of time they’ve known each other.

And that’s currently where his predicament comes in. He’s growing way too fond over Jeno in a rapid speed he can’t even comprehend. Is it normal to like someone at such rate? And of all people he could develop something to, it just have to be someone who technically no longer belong to the side of the living.

Why is this happening to him? Why are his emotions all screwed up? Is this fate playing with him? Guess what, fate? It’s starting to not get funny at all. It’s all so messy and confusing and all questions of why of all people is this happening to him? He doubt he’s even that special of a person so maybe whoever fate is, they must really just like randomly make things over complicated for anyone and to his luck, it’s him they decided to play their games with.

Renjun picked up his phone, quickly scrolling down until he found the name he’s looking for.

“So, I may have a problem”

“Renjun, it's not even 7am on a Satur-

-I think I may be catching feelings”

-day. Oh shit. I'm calling Hyuck, we'll be right over”

“No! Don't come here, I don't want him suspecting anything in case he’ll end up actually listening”

“Right. Of course, my place then. I'll prepare the movies”

“Thanks, Jaemin”

Renjun got up, quickly prepared his outfit before getting his towel from the rack and straight towards the bathroom and passing by the kitchen.

“Good morning, Junnie!”

“Fuck!”

Jeno rushed over, concern and guilt all over his face. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have startled you like that. Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m just way into my thoughts that I didn’t notice you there” Renjun assured still clutching his chest “Uhm. What are you doing?”

“Your breakfast?”

“Oh that. Don’t bother anymore. I’ll be out early” The ghost boy had let out a pout that had Renjun automatically feeling guilty

“Is this about me startling you? I’m sorry, Junnie! Don’t hate me please?”

Renjun can’t help but slightly laugh at the other. “Hey, Don’t assume to negatively. I don’t hate you, Jeno. It’s just that I’ll be seeing my friends early today and we might be getting breakfast together”

“Oh” Jeno sighed with relief. Glad he didn’t screw things up. “But, I like cooking for you though” And his pout is back.

Renjun groaned “Come on! Stop acting like that! You’re being adorable my heart might not take it”

“I’m adorable?” Jeno’s eye smile showed up as he leaned closer to the other causing Renjun to quickly avoid his gaze in order to hide the blush that’s starting to creep on his cheeks. Jeno let out a satisfied smile, hiding the fact that his heart is all palpitating on the inside.

“I need to go get ready” Jeno crossed his arms.

“So, no breakfast?”

“I’m sorry, Jeno”

“Okay, fine. Enjoy your breakfast that isn’t cooked full of love unlike mine” Renjun sighed facing the other.

“Are you really going to be like this?”

“Bitter? Yes.”

“Oh god. Wow, Lee Jeno” Renjun actually found himself smiling at the thought of the other always wanting to cook for him. It just sound so warm and domestic and making his heart all fluttery on the inside. “Fine, if you want you can make me my dinner?”

“Okay! I’ll make it extra special, I promise you!” And just like that, Jeno’s enthusiasm is back.

  
  
  
  



	8. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post this last night and now here i am doing it after randomly waking up at 5:30 in the am.

“Can we meet, please?” Chenle spoke from the other line “Let's have breakfast together”

“Does it have to be now?” Renjun locked the door to his apartment “I kind of need to be somewhere today”

“Oh. I'm sorry, ge” The younger felt guilty and yet the sadness had clearly been more evident with how his voice sounded. “I didn't mean to disturb you”

“You're not a disturbance. You kind of just called at a wrong time, Chenle”

“I guess I just missed you? We kind of didn't really have bonding time together just the two of us since I came here and I'm kind of deprived?”

“Shit. I'm sorry Lele, I didn't even realize”

“No! Don't be. It's just me being clingy as usual. You know how I go at times” The younger tried letting out a laugh.

“That's why I feel bad” Renjun stated “I know how you feel lonely at times and your anxiety getting the best of you but it seems it had been slipping of my mind this days”

“Don't feel bad please. I don't want you feeling that way”

“I know but remember when we were younger, how I told you that when everything's too much for you to handle or if you just want someone to be there, you can always just give me a call?”

“Yes, clearly”

“That point still stands today, Lele”

“You're the best!” Chenle's mood, obviously having gotten a whole lot better sounded really appreciative. “So can we have breakfast tomorrow instead? Just the two of us?

“You know what let's get that breakfast together now. Meet me at the cafe Jaemin showed you the other day”

“But aren't you supposed to be somewhere?”

“Yes” Renjun gave a nod, briefly forgetting the fact that the other can't see him “But it doesn't mean you can't tag along after breakfast. I think you deserve to know what has been going on with me anyway”

_**[Chapter Break]** _

“Johnny hyung, is it already time to check on Jeno hyung?” Jisung stood up straighter than usual when Jeno's resident nurse entered the room. Johnny would usually be there, a few minutes before the doctor would come in to check on Jeno's vital signs.

The young nurse placed a few bags of takeout on the small table. Mark immediately rushing over to check what's inside and grabbing a burger for himself before tossing another to Jisung.

“Don't worry. I just happen to get my paycheck and decided to treat you guys” They haven't really known the older for that long, only having ever met him since he was Jeno's assigned nurse and yet they had grown up to him as if they had been brothers by blood. The tall nurse outside of his profession had became another one of Jisung's pillar of support.

And with such simple encounter, and just like the others, Johnny Seo is now part of the game of someone's life. Unaware just like everyone, the simplest of his decision might gain a huge difference or it wouldn't even affect at all.

But, how much would his impact be? Would his presence even be significant to what matters the most or would he be nothing but a peaceful sense of normalcy?

 **_[_ ** **_Chapter Break]_ **

“I'll get the door” Donghyuck walked out of Jaemin's kitchen leaving the other to finish preparing snacks for their impromptu movie marathon.

“We got you your favorites! Come on inside, Renjun!” The boy paused finally seeing that someone else tagged along with the other “And Chenle?”

Donghyuck looked at Renjun with confusion

“It's okay, Hyuck. I asked him to come with me”

“But it means-

-Yes, I'm aware. Don't worry, I trust Chenle” Renjun looked at the younger who obviously looked confused at the lack of context but nonetheless nodded his head.

“I can keep secrets. I scream and screech sure but I can keep silent on things”

“Good enough for me” Donghyuck smiled at the younger “Besides, this isn't my business nor Nana's but Renjun's”

“Thanks, Hyuck”

**_[Chapter Break]_ **

Jeno stared at the clock on the wall. 9:47 am and ticking.

It had almost been two hours since Renjun left and the ghost boy found himself missing the other's presence more and more.

Funny how someone who is relatively still new in his life can fill up his entire mind as if he'd been running there his entire life. Everything about the other boy just screams towards Jeno, wanting him to get to know all things about Huang Renjun. From his likes and dislikes. To his little quirks and whatever it is that makes him happy. Even his fears and all that makes him reluctant. His dreams and his ambitions.

Everything. He wants to know everything.

But then things aren't as easy as they may seem and there're secrets on his own that he's not yet ready to reveal.

Jeno found himself staring at his palms. The tips of his fingertips glowing a pale yellow before he managed to will it away.

_**[Chapter Break]** _

Chenle walked almost aimlessly, his thoughts fully occupied with what Renjun told them not too long ago.

Everything just sounded a bit out of the norm. Scratch that, it is in all angles out of the norm and Chenle began questioning things out inwardly but never quite voicing it out.

Is it really even possible to develop emotional attachment with someone that is technically no longer belong with the living? And he's not disregarding his cousin's feelings but how sure is Renjun of it? How far would he willing to risk out for something that crosses the borderline between the dead and the living?

Is this the reason why Kun's empathy link towards Renjun feels exactly out of the norm? Why he can't feel into it properly? Why he's not sure how to act up on it? Because it had been something that goes far beyond his emphatic ability?

He'd have to call the older about it and tell him what's going on with Renjun and with that comes the possibility of breaking the other’s trust in him and Chenle found himself torn with the very idea.

**_[Chapter Break]_ **

“I'm worried, Nana” Donghyuck admitted once Renjun got in the cab. “What are we going to do?”

“I don't know. Shit. This is a lot to take in”

“I know. I mean we kind of did encourage him into getting to know Jeno more but I never would've thought that things would escalate like this. This is serious, no longer just an au plot line and I don't know what to do”

“Maybe there could be something we can do?”

“But what?”

“I don't know. Meet me at the local Library tomorrow. It may sound total wack but maybe we can find something about it in there”

“Okay, sounds like a plan”

**_[Chapter Break]_ **

“Jisung!”

“It's not even a school day. How are you still finding me?” Jisung questioned as the other literally hopped his way towards the younger, uncaring of the strange looks people are giving him

“It's just a coincidence this time. I swear” Chenle spoke, right hand on a pledging motion. Jisung raised a brow but said nothing “So, when are we going to continue on with our project? If you haven't noticed, we're getting really left behind when it comes to progress”

“I'm busy right now. In fact, I need to go somewhere so if you'll excuse me, I'd like to be on my way”

“Are you going to visit your brother at the hospital?”

“I know about your brother. YangYang told me, actually”

“If you think I'll be begging for your pity. You're wrong”

Chenle sighed. “No, I'm not here to pity you. It doesn't look like you're looking for someone to anyway” The older's eyes widened by a fraction “Not that I'm assuming or anything but as I see it, you don't like a pity party not when your trying so hard to keep it strong or maybe there's already a lot of people to help you with that. I think you just need someone to talk to and understand you without looking at you as if you're weak when in reality you're way stronger than how much people credit you for”

Jisung's eyes widened at the other's words. Chenle is right in a way, he doesn't need the pity. He just need someone to talk to and understand. One who can and would listen to him.

But he’s wrong to think he's strong. Because now, Jisung's in a pretense and that now he's slowly crumbling down.

**_[Chapter Break]_ **

“You're actually not so annoying after all” Jisung admitted as he rolled down on the floor, lying down with both hands used as a makeshift pillow. He had found himself on Mark's apartment with Chenle instead of the hospital after the older called stating that Doyoung hyung had volunteered to watch over Jeno today and that the younger should catch up on some rest. Chenle stopped writing and faced the other. “Does this mean we're friends now?”

“Okay now don't get too far ahead. I just said you're not as annoying as I thought you'd be”

“Oh. At least I'm making progress” Chenle voiced out, still proud of how far he'd managed to go with Jisung “Now let's get working on our project, Sungie!”

Jisung blushed at the nickname bit managing to role over to his side to hide it from the other.

**_[Chapter Break]_ **

“Jeno!”

“You sound happy”

“That's because I am” Renjun admitted causing the ghost boy to smile proudly at him.

“That's nice. I like seeing you happy. You look your best when you're happy” Jeno admitted causing Renjun to turn slightly pink.

“Oh my God! Are you blushing?” Jeno teased seeing the change of color on the other's cheeks.

“No! I'm not, it's just the sunlight”

“Renjun, it's night time” Jeno casually reminded, leaning down closer towards the older, his ghost hands almost touching Renjun's plump lips but not managing to do so. “Are you perhaps catching feelings?”

Feeling suddenly bold and with a confident determination, Renjun looked up straight at the other “So, what if I am?”

Jeno's eyes widened but immediately formed into crescents as his lips curved upwards and before Renjun realized what was happening, a pair of ghostly lips found it's way on his plump pink ones

And just like that, the two strings danced around each other, almost touching but not quite tangling into each other just yet.

The game players are slowly taking into their parts. Unknowingly getting into the roles on a game fate had set up on them. Slowly but surely the pieces are being set and the choices, laid out. Every option is a possibility for either a miss or a shoot but you'll never really know if you made the right shot unless you see the results.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop in a kudos or a comment!


	9. Research, Research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the longest chapter so far. idk why i didn't just merged the chapters before.

Renjun found himself tucked safely in bed when he woke up, Jeno's comforting presence seemingly absent from inside the house. The ghost boy must've gotten off somewhere again and though he's now missing the other, Renjun knew that right now Jeno not being there is what he needed.

Simply because he needs all the time he could get to think about a lot of things. 

Did he really just kiss a ghost? And mayhaps cuddled with him afterwards? How had it even been possible when their attempted hug before didn’t even pull through? What caused the change? Has it got something to do with Jeno? Or maybe the bizarre situation they have right now?

Sure, he already admitted to developing something sort of romantic for the ghost boy. Jeno’s just to charismatic, too nice and practically too domestic that it can’t be helped falling after him. But how long would all this things last when it’s already something that shouldn’t have been even from the start? It’s not like everything is set up in a fictional fanfiction universe where one could just magically cook up something to sort of the problem.

No. Sadly, this is real life.

He knew it’s wrong. Technically, they don’t belong on the same plane anymore and shouldn’t even have interacted in the first place but he can’t help but dig deeper into the forbidden not when his entire being practically already screams  _ Jeno, Jeno, Jeno _

In a fucking loop.

Renjun sighed deeply, burying his head on his pillow to muffle the scream that came out soon after.

**_[Chapter Break]_ **

“Any news?”

“Ge,  please assure me first that this would really help because he trusted me with something so huge I feel sorry for ratting him out to you. I feel like an ultimate villain to Renjun ge's life which I didn’t sign up for you know?”

“I understand how you feel, Le but we're doing this for Renjun. I need to know what causes that weird feeling I can sense about him to know if he's in danger and if I need to step up and meddle”

“Okay. I'll hold on to that” Chenle sighed from the other side “You might not believe what I'm going to tell you and I think it would be better if we talk about it in person. I’ll call you when it’s safe for a facetime”

“Nevermind that. I’ll book the earliest flight to Korea that I can” Kun’s voice sounded firm leaving no space for any arguments “I’ll call you once I get there”

**_[Chapter Break]_ **

Jeno found himself sitting by a hidden bench on a park near the hospital. His entire being currently being conflicted with too much emotions regarding a certain boy.

How did things end up the way it is now? Why did he let it go so far when he knew himself that it could end into something sort of a disaster. He should’ve just kept his developing feelings towards Renjun in the dark. 

Maybe, things wouldn’t be as difficult as it is now if he hadn’t been so impulsive with his actions. Shit. Why did he have to kiss Renjun? Not that he didn’t enjoy every bit of it but with all the complications surrounding them, he shouldn’t have done it in the first place.

Not when their entire situation practically screams a whole lot of shouldn’t have been.

Of course, then again, there’s always that option. Technically, he’s not dead yet just momentarily separated from his physical body. He can always go back.

But, is he ready to get back just yet? And the scarier question, can he still go back? Then there’s Renjun too. What would his reaction be when he finds out that the ghost Jeno he knew isn’t quite dead yet? What if he feel betrayed over all this? Sure, after knowing the other, Jeno knew how genuine and how good of a guy Renjun is. How he would always see the positivity on everything rather than drowning himself over the bad things but this entire situation isn’t as simple of a problem to fix as the others.

Jeno lied and had been deceitful after all.

**_[Chapter Break]_ **

“Okay, if you're only here to complain again how you forgot to water your flower beds I'm going to block you out”

“Are you free?” Ten raised a brow at Kun’s sudden question.

“I'm sorry but I won't ever dream of dating you. I have standards and you're good looking and all but you didn't pass certain criterias. Also, we’re practically brothers except for the DNA part so please go find someone else if you’re that desperate to end your single days”

That earned him a glare from the other.

“I mean, do you need to be somewhere for the next couple of days?” Ten looked at the other with confusion but answered his question nonetheless

“A few party invites and a wedding I don't even want to go to but other than that, I'd probably only be at the dance studio. Why the sudden question?”

“Great. Pack a week’s worth of clothes and take your passport with you while I'll go book as tickets for the earliest flight. Go to my unit once you're done”

“Okay. Wait what? I didn't even say yes, not that I would say no since you’ll obviously paying and everything but where are we going?”

“Oh that? We're going to Korea”

**_[Chapter Break]_ **

“Have you found anything?” Jaemin placed a few more books on the table. Most of them talking about ghosts and the supernatural and a few literary ones about a forbidden love story between the dead and the living. They'll most unlikely found answer in fictional books on fantasy but everything is worth the try.

“Nothing but, it got me thinking about this whole thing” Donghyuck abandoned his laptop for a while to look at Jaemin “Do you think we're doing the right thing?”

“What? You mean being supportive of Renjun?”

“Yes. This whole falling into something forbidden, how sure are we that just letting him be would be the best of choices? For now, it's just him with a crush on his ghostly roommate. Sure there's  no hard emotional attachment just yet but what would happen in the long run?” Donghyuck questioned “Is this the right thing for us to do? Should Renjun keep this whole thing up? What if he falls in way too deep? What would happen by then?”

“Hyuck, you're thinking way too much into it”

“I know I am but I can't help myself for being such a worry wart” Donghyuck sighed deeply “This could all go wrong and I just don't want to see Renjun hurt”

“I get it. I worry too but let's just keep doing this, okay? Let’s just be there for Renjun” Jaemin opened another book and flipping through its pages before stopping on a particular page number. He then grabbed a pen and started copying something into a notebook already half filled with things he’s not even sure would help at all but just in case “In the long run, however this whole Renjun and Jeno thing might go, at the very least we'll have an idea on how we'll be able to help Renjun”

“You’re right. Let’s do this then”

The two didn’t realize how long it had been and how immersed they were if not for someone clearing their throat. 

“Excuse me?” Both Jaemin and Donghyuck looked up at the direction of the voice only to see a boy about their age. 

“Uhm. Yes?” Jaemin asked out whilst his friend blatantly started checking the guy out which he probably felt if the discomfort he’s showing is anything to go by. Jaemin not so gently kicked Donghyuck from under the table, having taken pity on the guy. The latter glared and frowned at his friend before facing the new face with a smile that could’ve rivaled the sun. “Do you need something, pretty boy?”

Said pretty boy started turning red causing Donghyuck to smirk triumphantly and Jaemin to sigh out at his friend’s actions. Of course, give it up for Donghyuck to try and flirt with the guy.

“The Library is closing in fifteen minutes and if you’re going to check some of the books out, please do so now” The boy finally stated after about a minute of finding his words back.

“Nana?” Donghyuck stopped looking at mr. potential eye candy to ask his friend.

“How many books are we allowed to take home?”

“Three for each person. Four if you can convince Taeil hyung to let you check out an extra book” Jaemin nodded, checking out the book’s titles and scanning the table of contents before finally settling his eyes on four of them. “I’ll just go check this out”

“So, need help?” Donghyuck asked the guy who had started piling the books on a cart

“You don’t have too. It’s part of the job anyway” Donghyuck however didn’t listen and began putting books on the cart noticing how the guy already have them coordinated by subjects.

“It’s fine. The job would be done faster if we’ll work together. Besides, I still have to wait for Nana anyway”

“Boyfriend?”

“If you put up a space between boy and friend then that’s Nana to me” Donghyuck closed his laptop and placed it inside his bag before gathering both his and Jaemin’s things. Piling them all inside his bag. Jaemin would need more space in his own back pack for the books anyway “I’m Lee Donghyuck by the way”

“Mark Lee”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mark. Now how about you lead the way so we could get all these books back on the shelves? They could be missing their book mates for all we know” The boy, now named Mark had let out a small chuckle causing Donghyuck to do a double take. Oh god, how on fucking earth does someone sound so fucking adorable while letting out a small giggle?

Mark boy apparently.

“If you don’t mind me asking? What are you searching for?”

“Something for our Theater Class. We need to write a short story on forbidden love between a living mortal and a dead beloved. We’re doing research to make ours better.” Not like Donghyuck can tell someone he just met the whole truth no matter how cute Mark is.

“But you’re also searching how to contact the spirits of the dead? Sort of have a relation on the topic but it still seemed a bit off to me?” Mark scratched the back of his neck after realizing what he just said “Sorry, I might’ve taken a peak at your laptop screen while you were putting books on the cart” Donghyuck simply waved him off, subtly telling the other that it’s fine.

“For reference purposes. Besides, you’ll never know it could maybe add up to the plot or something. The greater the area of research, the bigger the options”

“Points have been made and taken. I could maybe help you two out? If you won’t mind that is” Mark suggested just in time for Jaemin to get back.

“Let’s go, Hyuck” Donghyuck glanced back at Mark “In a minute, Nana. I’ll just help put these books back”

“Oh. Don’t worry about those, it shouldn’t take me that long putting them back. It’s my job to do so anyway” 

“You sure?” It had been Jaemin who had actually asked.

“Yeah and Donghyuck, my offer still stands” That had Jaemin raising a brow.

“What offer?”

“Oh, he offered to help us research for our theatrical play project on forbidden love story between the dead and the living” Donghyuck answered whilst giving body signals to his friend hoping Jaemin would catch up on it. Thankfully he did.

“That’s really nice of you but I think Hyuck and I have it covered” Jaemin then had a sly smirk suddenly adorning his face “But, I think my friend here would be willing to talk to you about something else over a cup of coffee. So mayhaps, can you give him your number?”

That earned him several kick attempts from Donghyuck. “Oh my god Na Jaemin! You just don’t do that you ass!”

“It’s not like you’re not planning on getting it yourself. I’m just being the helpful friend I was born to be” Jaemin had stuck his tongue out playfully.

“W-what?” Mark stuttered in confusion. Donghyuck looked straight at him with a flirtatious edge in his smile.

“He’s actually right. Can I maybe get your number? I’d like to get to know you better if that’s okay with you?”

**_[Chapter Break]_ **

“I can't believe you just dragged me into an impromptu trip to Korea without even telling me why”

“Wow can you maybe like stop sounding like you're not enjoying it when you've practically already visited every store we've come across” Kun rolled his eyes as he reread the whole menu. Still having a double take on whether to go healthy option or indulge himself on some calories because the steak practically looked so good to eat right about now. “And we're here to talk to Chenle”

“Chenle? What for?”

“About Renjun” Kun abandoned the menu for now, opting to just ask Chenle what's good since the younger had been the one who suggested the place. “The boy's been keeping me on edge these past couple weeks and it seems Chenle had an idea why”

“Your empathic link?” Kun gave a brief nod. Ten nodded in understanding.

“Kun ge!”

“In a foreign country and he’s still that loud” Ten rolled his eyes, a bit annoyed at the younger but smile once the younger took notice of his presence. “Ten ge is here too!”

“Nice to see you, dolphin brat”

“Let’s order before we start talking” Kun handed the menu to the younger “Since you suggested going here. What do you recommend?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never tried eating here before but I’ve always wanted to except the price is to high for my broke student ass” The younger admitted with a mischievous grin “But since Kun ge is here and would probably pay for everything, I seized the opportunity”

Kun took all his might not to strangle the younger whilst Ten didn’t even bother hiding his laughter.

**_[Chapter Break]_ **

“I’m Dr. Choi, if I recall you’re Lee Taeyong the one who acts as Lee Jeno’s legal guardian?”

“Yes, that’s me. Is there anything wrong?”

“Since no parental contacts has been provided and his brother is not yet of legal or consensual age, it seems that the decision may be up to you. Of course, you’ll have to talk about this with his brother but-

-just get straight to the point. Dr. Choi. What are you trying to say?”

Dr. Choi handed out an envelope. A grim look on his face “I’m sorry but it seems like Jeno’s condition isn’t improving at all. Of course, we’d still be monitoring his progress and hope for a miracle but if no good changes happen within the next two months, as much as it would hurt me to say this-

_ \- you might have to consider pulling off his life support” _

  
  
  
  



	10. Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay when I said I'd be posting everything before Nov. 2 its just that things happened, nothing bad but still made me halt on updating.

“You're joking, right? Please tell me you decided to prank me again and this is all just one big mess you decided to play on me” Kun stated with disbelief as Chenle remained sitting on his chair, the dessert he had been so eager to eat earlier doesn't seem to look as appetizing now. Ten on the other had remained silent, after all he's still in shock with all the informations he's getting in one go. “Chenle, please tell me your just kidding. I promise, I wouldn't even get mad”

“Sorry, ge. I wish I am making things up myself too but this is all too real” The younger spoke softly, a great contradiction to his usual way of talking “It’s another reason why I had been hesitating to tell you”

“Fuck!”

Ten snapped out of his thinking, eyes glancing with worry towards the older whilst Chenle bit his lips, already starting to feel a bit anxious with the situation. Kun only ever willingly cursed when things seems to get dire.

“Kun-

-this is not good” The older's eyes started to fill with worry. “I need to contact Yuta”

“The Japanese boy? But don't you like have a feud with him?”

“He does with me. Stupid ass thought I have eyes for Sicheng and looks at me as if I'm out to destroy his 'flourishing’ love life” The older stated in slight annoyance “But none of that matters now. As much as I would hate to admit, we’ll be needing his help”

Chenle meanwhile bit his lip, wondering if he did the right thing telling Kun about Renjun's current situation.

**_[Chapter Break]_ **

The door creaked open, revealing Renjun sporting a determined yet equally nervous impression on his face. He soon noticed Jeno sitting on the couch, waiting for him.

Tension immediately rose in the air, none of them brave enough to start addressing the whole issue. Seconds soon turned into minutes, minutes that felt like hours until Jeno saw the older walking up to the space on the other side of the couch. The ghost had let out a deep sigh.

“I think we need to talk, Renjun”

“I think so too” The older sat down on the couch, hugging his knees and eyes not quite focused on the other. He pursed his lips which Jeno found rather cute. In reality, everything Renjun does is by all means adorable to Jeno, from the smallest of his quirks to the biggest of smiles he'll let out everytime something particularly good happens. Even his scowls and frowns looked cute to Jeno.

Mayhaps, he is whipped.

“Did you regret it? The kiss?” Renjun asked after a few moment of silence.

“The only regret I have is that I couldn't do it properly” Jeno smiled, a small blush adoring his pale cheeks. Renjun finally looked, a sigh of relief visibly escaping from his lips.

“T-that’s a relief” He then smiled “You know, for a ghost, I don't think you’re that bad of a kisser”

“You know for a human, you're not so bad yourself” Jeno smirked, fingers gently brushing along the other's lips. Renjun blushed deep red, taking a pillow and hiding his face in it and mumbling something Jeno was unable to catch.

“Sorry but what was that?”

“I don't want to repeat myself, it's embarrassing”

“Renjun, I'm sure it's not”

“It is!”

“Well then, tell me and I'll be the judge of it”

“Fine” The older huffed cutely “I said the kiss is actually my first…” Jeno stared wide eyed at the other before his entire face turned all grinning and he ended up laughing his guts out.

“See? I know it's embarrassing!”

“No it's not! It's actually endearing to know”

“But you're laughing!”

“It's because I'm happy, Junnie! You don't know how much knowing that made me feel all giddy inside” Jeno smiled placing both hands on Renjun’s cheeks who by instinct had closed his eyes, feeling more of the touch.

“Can I, kiss you again?” Jeno cautiously asked, hands now gently caressing Renjun's cheeks. The other opened his eyes and staring directly at the ghost boy before nodding all to gently. Jeno leaned forward, slowly in case Renjun changes his mind. That didn't happen however when the the other decided to meet him halfway.

Jeno moved his lips gently on the other, guiding Renjun on his movements until he started to get the hang of it.

The kiss was soft, more gentle than their first one and by all means more special. Don't get them wrong, their first kiss had been a good one but it was more of a spur of the moment thing, a kiss that happened out of momentum. This however, this kiss is the very first where they had managed to put all their emotions in. Of bottled up feeling they thought wouldn't go anywhere. Of their fears and insecurities. Of the worries on what their future might have in stake.

Renjun pulled out after what seemed like eternity. Breathing deeply to catch air. He then grinned at Jeno.

“You know, I really, really like you, Jeno”

“Good to know because as you can tell, I feel the same”

Renjun smiled brightly and contagious causing Jeno to mimic his expression “We still need to talk about everything, you know”

“I know”

“Like, I don't get it? Last time, I can't even hug you but now, we can touch and kiss? How did it happen? How come you can physically touch me now?”

“Honestly, I'm not so sure myself. I'm still figuring it out”

“Okay. I'm sure we can find the answer to that later but I'm wondering”

“About what?”

“If you can hold and kiss me now, does that mean we can cuddle?”

Jeno grinned. “Well, there's only one way to find out?”

“Well then, what are we waiting for?”

_**[Chapter Break]** _

Chenle walked around the hospital hallways, eyes trying to focus on finding the room number Jisung sent him but his mind gearing up on something else entirely.

It had been exactly a week after Kun and Ten's visit and it had been that exact amount of time where his worries had kept on unsettling him. He knew that Kun ge just wants what's best but then, it's Renjun's life and by all means he's got full rights on how to deal with things. Chenle groaned out of frustration more to himself than the situation, had he done the right thing? Should he warn Renjun? Tell him about his talks with Kun? Who even is that Yuta guy by the way? Why would Kun ge be needing his help?

Room 116. Looks like he arrived at the room.

Shaking his head a bit, he pushed his current worries at the back of his head and put on a smile. For now, he'll focus on Jisung, their project and his desire to get to know the younger more.

He knocked.

“Jisungie! I got what you asked me too! And also snacks! I don't know what you like though so I just ended up getting whichever looks good”

“Come in. Sorry, I hope I didn't bother you with having you watch over my brother with me” Jisung spoke once Chenle had gotten inside Jeno's hospital room. The Chinese boy briefly shook his head. “And that's a whole lot of snacks”

“We’re growing boys, pretty sure we can snack on all these. And I don't mind being here.I know it'll make you more at ease if we just do our project here” Chenle spoke as he set up his laptop

“I'm not even going to deny it” Jisung admitted whilst putting their notes on the table. The older looked up from his screen, pausing on whatever he's currently working on. “You know…”

Jisung looked at the other in confusion.

“I'm actually grateful that you didn't mind inviting me here” Chenle spoke in admittance “I know how much all of this is a big step for you, Jisung. I don't even know what we are, like are we friends? Acquaintances? Or simply project partners? But still, you maybe trust me enough to include me in this part of your life even if you don't know me all too well. I'm still just a stranger to you and yet here we are”

“That's because I have to admit, you're not that bad of a person”

“So you used to think I was that bad?” Chenle pouted at the other.

“Not really, I mean you were a bit overbearing at first but I think that's just me not being used to you yet”

“Well then, how about we try to know each other a bit better?” Chenle suggested “We're almost done with our project anyway, it wouldn't hurt to take a break and have a talk”

“It's fine, I guess” The younger shrugged briefly “What do you want to know?”

“Tell me about your bond with your brother?” Chenle spoke carefully “You don't have to, I mean it's just that I can feel how at ease and secured you are with him and maybe yes, it's because you're brothers but I can feel it goes deeper than that? I’m sorry if I sounded as if I'm imposing”

“I don't mind talking about hyung. You're right, we're really close and I think it's probably because hyung practically raised me by himself. He is my dad, my mom, my older brother, my best friend, my confidant, my first teacher, my savior all rolled into one. He's this one selfless individual who cares for me so much that sometimes he tends to forget to look after himself”

“He sounds like a really great guy and an even better big brother”

“He is! Lee Jeno is the best big brother I can ever hope for” Jisung spoke with praise but stopped at the sudden shock written on Chenle's face.

“Chenle? Is there something wrong? You suddenly look pale? Are you hurting anywhere?”

“J-jisung, what's your brother's name again?”

The younger blinked in confusion. “Lee Jeno. Why?”

“Oh shit.”

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine but tell me, do you used to live in an apartment a few blocks from here called the NCT Units?"

"Yes but someone else lives in our unit now. Why?"

"Oh My God!"

"You're honestly starting to freak me out"

"Sorry, it's just that..." The older shook his head "I don't think you'll believe me without evidence but trust me, I think in some sort of a really wack up strange way, I somehow know your brother?"

Jisung blinked. "What?"

**_[Chapter Break]_ **

“Chenle?” Jaemin looked at Donghyuck with confusion as he answered his phone. The younger doesn't usually call him nor Donghyuck, opting to send messages instead. “Is there something wrong?”

“Hyung, I know this may sound crazy but can you gather every information you've got so far and go to the hospital? I'll text you the room number later and don’t tell Renjun ge”

“What? Why? Are you okay, Chenle?”

“It would be better if you just come here. You wouldn't believe me anyway, unless you see things yourself”

“Okay, but Hyuck's coming with me”

“I think that would be for the best. I’ll be waiting”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I won't be posting chapters on the daily anymore even if this has all been prewritten simply because I'm currently working on a few other things right now and I want to alternate posting from one story to the next. 
> 
> I hope you guys like Luren cause I'll be posting the first chapter for the Luren fic I'm working on sometime this week. Also, the third chapter for my Dojae fic would be out soon.
> 
> [lol @me subtly advertising my fics]


End file.
